


Мягко, как снег

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус всю свою жизнь был одиночкой, крайне редко стремясь к обществу других людей. А в те немногие разы, когда стремился, это плохо заканчивалось. Однако сейчас он не мог не признать, что наслаждался чужим обществом. Обществом Гарри.





	Мягко, как снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321369) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Северус и сам точно не мог сказать, когда это вошло у них в привычку. Но к концу месяца, когда и деньги, и уголь становились дефицитом, Гарри (потому что за пределами завода он точно перестал быть «Поттером») повадился задерживаться после окончания смены.  
  
Северус всю свою жизнь был одиночкой, крайне редко стремясь к обществу других людей. А в те немногие разы, когда стремился, это плохо заканчивалось. Однако сейчас он не мог не признать, что наслаждался чужим обществом.  
  
Обществом Гарри.  
  
Домино и криббедж начали появляться на его маленьком кухонном столе регулярно. Как и шахматы. Бывало, что за всю партию Гарри с Северусом даже не произносили ни единого слова, кроме «шах» и «мат».  
  
Когда наступили тёплые месяцы, у Гарри исчезли надуманные поводы для его визитов. Тем не менее, он продолжал приходить, с энтузиазмом взявшись помогать Северусу, когда тот решил затеять небольшой ремонт, включавший в себя, помимо прочего, замену треснувшего оконного стекла.  
  
Несколько раз и Северус заходил к Гарри. У того была чистенькая, но практически пустая квартира. Почти напрочь лишённая каких-либо личных вещей, хотя Северус и заметил висевшее на стене в гостиной фото его родителей.  
  
Гарри явно предпочитал приходить в гости к нему, да и Северусу, по правде сказать, тоже больше нравилось такое положение вещей.  
  
  
* * *  
Со дня того их первого совместного ужина прошёл уже целый год. В этом году зима выдалась необычайно суровой, одной из самых холодных за всю историю. И сегодня ночью синоптики обещали сильный снегопад. К счастью, завтра и у Гарри, и у Северуса был выходной, так что им не нужно было выходить на работу аж до послезавтра.  
  
— У тебя дома хватает угля? — спросил Северус, надевая перчатки и обматывая шарфом шею. Шарф был уже немного изъеден молью, но свою задачу выполнял.  
  
Гарри сильнее натянул на голову вязаную шапку, не слишком успешно пытаясь спрятать под ней уши.  
  
— Как-нибудь справлюсь. Я всегда справляюсь.  
  
Его перчатки были совсем прохудившимися; сквозь шерсть отчётливо просвечивали оба указательных пальца.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, но ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — Северус толкнул тяжёлую заводскую дверь, и они вышли на освещаемую тусклым зимним светом улицу. Небо уже было затянуто тяжёлыми облаками, предвещающими скорый снегопад. — Не исключено, что сегодня наметёт целый фут1, а может и больше.  
  
Когда Гарри отвёл взгляд, а с его лица пропала вечная широкая улыбка — улыбка, которую Северус находил на удивление обаятельной, хотя старательно отгонял эту мысль подальше каждый раз, когда та появлялась на задворках его сознания — Северус сделал свои выводы.  
  
— Идём. Легче нагреть один дом, чем два.  
  
— Я не хочу навязываться… — начал было Гарри, но Северус предупреждающе поднял ладонь.  
  
— Я не хочу объяснять начальству, почему один из их лучших работников пал жертвой стихии, — и он уверенно зашагал вперёд.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Гарри, догоняя его и пристраиваясь рядом.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус заварил чайник чаю и набрал две миски овсянки (одна порция была заметно больше другой). Он знал, что в течение часа они оба уснут, но тепло и полный желудок помогут им продержаться до обеда. В этом заключалось ещё одно неудобство ночных смен: Северус никогда не мог есть «ужин» по утрам.  
  
Гарри вёл себя очень тихо. Даже больше обычного, но Северус не хотел лезть к нему с расспросами. Вместо этого он расжёг камин и, когда тот разгорелся как следует, вручил Гарри запасное покрывало.  
  
Набросив его на себя, Гарри устроился в кресле, что стояло поближе к камину, и закрыл глаза. Ему не могло быть удобно — Северус достаточно часто засыпал в том кресле, чтобы знать это наверняка — но с Гарри было бесполезно спорить.  
  
Северус с тоской подумал о своей мягкой кровати, но в спальне было гораздо холоднее, чем здесь, поэтому он растянулся на диване и быстро провалился в усталый сон.  
  
  
* * *  
Проснувшись, он сразу сориентировался в происходящем: он находился у себя в гостиной, на диване, а у огня дремал Гарри. Он медленно сел, не желая разбудить Гарри скрипящими пружинами. Во время сна тот слегка развернулся и теперь прижимался лицом к спинке кресла. Покрывало успело сползти, и Северус заметил, что ладони Гарри больше не были на виду: он спрятал их под себя, чтобы было теплее.  
  
Встав с дивана, Северус осторожно, следя за тем, чтобы не наступить на расшатанные половицы у камина, подошёл к креслу. И заботливо подтянул покрывало повыше, до самых плечей Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от его ресниц: на фоне бледной кожи те выглядели очень тёмными.  
  
Северус и сам не знал, что на него нашло, но он снова поправил покрывало, подоткнув его Гарри под самый подбородок. Тыльную сторону его ладони кольнула жёсткая щетина. Он чуть было не потянулся коснуться волос Гарри (как обычно, торчащих во все возможные стороны), но тут же отступил назад, ужаснувшись своим действиям.  
  
Не то чтобы Гарри проявлял к нему хотя бы малейший интерес в этом смысле — более того, сейчас он вообще спал. Северус и сам не знал, что им двигало. В Гарри было что-то особенное, и в результате он действовал на Северуса так, как никто другой.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув от этих мыслей (некоторые были вполне обыденными, другие — откровенно странными), Северус развернулся и пошёл на кухню ставить чайник. Чашечка чаю поможет ему успокоить и тело, и разум.  
  
  
* * *  
Он сидел за кухонным столом, полностью поглощённый разгадыванием кроссворда под тихо наигрывающее какую-то мелодию радио. Он не услышал, как Гарри подошёл, но даже не вздрогнул, когда тот заговорил.  
  
— Как думаешь, сколько уже насыпало снега? — Гарри снял с заварочного чайника вязаную грелку и налил себе чашку чаю, с широким зевком усаживаясь на стул напротив.  
  
— Когда я в последний раз смотрел в окно, там, похоже, прибавилось около четырёх дюймов2, — Северус приподнялся и выключил радио.  
  
— Да можешь не выключать, — отозвался Гарри, обхватив свою чашку обеими ладонями, — приятная музыка.  
  
Северус кивнул и снова включил радио, а затем принялся доставать продукты для супа. Суп обещал быть без особых изысков, но он поможет им наполнить желудки и его хватит больше, чем на раз.  
  
— Начинай приносить пользу — почисти-ка эти картофелины.  
  
Гарри легко поднялся, отчего ножки его стула протестующе скрипнули по полу. Негромко подпевая играющей музыке, он ловко помыл и начал чистить картошку с морковкой.  
  
Северус потянулся было за ножом, но вдруг остановился и выглянул в маленькое окошко над кухонной раковиной. Снаружи мягко падали пушистые снежные хлопья.  
  
Гарри дружески толкнул его плечом.  
  
— Эй, лук сам себя не нарежет.  
  
Северус честно попытался сдержаться, но уголки его рта, вопреки всем усилиям, приподнялись в улыбке.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 1 фут = 30.48 см.  
> 2) ~10 см; 1 дюйм = 2,54 см.


End file.
